


January 7, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26479327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos smiled and glanced at the bag of chocolate treats he held before he approached Supergirl.





	January 7, 2002

I never created Superman TAS.

Amos smiled and glanced at the bag of chocolate treats he held before he approached Supergirl as she battled a villain in Metropolis.

THE END


End file.
